Calendar
]] The calendar in Thedas consists of twelve thirty-day months. Furthermore, the majority of Thedas, from Tevinter Imperium to Ferelden, celebrates five major holidays, each tied to the transition of a season or, in the case of First Day, the beginning of a new year. Although each month has a name in the language of Ancient Tevinter, the people of Ferelden commonly use the "low" names. The Tevinter names are listed first, followed by the more common name for the month. The system was developed in the early years of the Tevinter Imperium and was influenced by the elves.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide List of months and holidays The five holidays, or annums, take place at the beginning of the month within which they fall. * 1st month: Verimensis / Wintermarch (Annum: First Day) * 2nd month: Pluitanis / Guardian (Annum: Wintersend) * 3rd month: Nubulis / Drakonis * 4th month: Eluviesta / Cloudreach * 5th month: Molioris / Bloomingtide (Annum: Summerday) * 6th month: Ferventis / Justinian * 7th month: Solis / Solace * 8th month: Matrinalis / August (Annum: All Soul's Day) * 9th month: Parvulis / Kingsway * 10th month: Frumentum / Harvestmere * 11th month: Umbralis / Firstfall (Annum: Satinalia) * 12th month: Cassus / Haring Description of holidays First Day The traditional start of the year, this holiday involves visits to neighbors and family (in remote areas, this was once an annual check to ensure everyone was alive), as well as a town gathering to commemorate the year past, accompanied by drinking and merriment. Wintersend Once called “Urthalis” and dedicated to Urthemiel, the Old God of Beauty, this holiday has now become a celebration of the Maker. It stands for the end of winter in many lands and coincides with tourneys and contests at the Proving Grounds in Minrathous. In southern lands, this holiday has become a day of gathering for trade, theater, and, in some areas, the arrangement of marriages. It is celebrated at the beginning of Pluitanis. Summerday Once called “Andoralis” and dedicated to Andoral, the Old God of Unity, this holiday is universally celebrated as the beginning of summer, a time for joy and, commonly, marriage. Children ready to come of age don white tunics and gowns. They then join a grand procession that crosses the settlement to the local Chantry, where they are taught the responsibilities of adulthood. Summerday is a particularly holy occasion in Orlais. It is celebrated at the beginning of Molioris. All Soul’s Day Once called “Funalis” and dedicated to Dumat, the Old God of Silence. However, since Dumat’s rise during the First Blight, Thedosians turn a blind eye to any old ties between the day and the dragon. The holiday is now known across Thedas as All Soul’s Day and spent in somber remembrance of the dead. In some northern lands, the people dress as spirits and walk the streets in parade after midnight. The Chantry uses the holiday to remember the death of Andraste, with public fires that mark her immolation and plays that depict her death. It is celebrated at the beginning of Matrinalis. Satinalia Once dedicated to the Old God of Chaos, Zazikel —but now attributed more to the second moon, Satina— this holiday is accompanied by wild celebration, the wearing of masks, and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. In Antiva, Satinalia lasts for a week or more, while a week of fasting follows. In more pious areas, large feasts and the giving of gifts mark the holiday. Satinalia is celebrated at the beginning of Umbralis. Trivia * There is something called a "name-day" in the dwarven commoner originAs mentioned by the Dwarf Commoner to Beraht., but it's the only instance of such, and it's not made clear what this day signifies. The term "birthday" is used in every other context including codex entries and conversations in-game. * Satinalia is also known as "Feastday". Official Feastday Pranks and Gifts DLC description It is likely based on the Roman Saturnalia, also celebrated in the onset of winter and marked with merriment and revelry. * Typically only courts and scholars use the high names for months. * The month of August was originally intended to be named after Andraste. This was during a point in early development of Dragon Age: Origins when her name was Augusta. * In Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair makes a reference to the weekday Tuesday, when talking to the Warden about the events that transpired at Redcliffe Castle, while an aggressive Hawke will make a reference to Tuesday in conversation with Tallis in Mark of the Assassin. In Dragon Age: Inquisition, Iron Bull mentions the weekday Friday through party banter with Blackwall, and Dorian refers to Sunday during the cutscene that unlocks The Name of Our Enemy. These instances show that some weekday names are based on the real-world Gregorian calendar. See also * Codex entry: Thedas Calendar * Thedosian Holidays References Category:History Category:Lore